User blog:FreeSpirit98/Status
Ok. So this is a blog where I want to talk about how I'm progressing at the Wiki so far, here it goes. I would like to say that I have been helpful with fulfilling my admin/bureaucrat duties so far, with trying to add some content to pages, and I have little involvement with galleries (which I will point out in the next paragraph are so), and the transcripts. I would like to say that I have been improving the wiki at where things go, changes needing to be made and utilizing the proper features in order to make the wiki improve as a community with trying to get some things done. I would like to say that after months of doing transcripts for the episodes, I have finally completing the transcripts for Season 1. They are a biggie to deal with if it's not taken care quick as that is easily piled up and takes much time to finish those. (For an episode I take about an hour and 30 minutes to complete, sometimes it might be more than that or it could take days.) That being say, I am finally done with those and for next season, I would get started right away if episodes are released. For galleries, now I may not have looked into galleries as much, but I will be aiding for galleries, since some galleries are needing to clean up, for example, low-quality images, improper naming of galleries, and the organization of galleries. That will be my next focus, is to clean up galleries, add some missing images from episodes and replacing them. I may have to delete images that gets replaced by better quality ones. Oh, and if you think galleries can take days of completion, I highly recommend to use this template if you are doing so: (Typed exactly as it is, but replace the "username" with your username if you are going to be editing an article that requires much work, like galleries and transcripts. Galleries are very time-consuming to upload multiple and import them here. Which is why I will be needing to look into galleries. I'm glad that someone who is doing the gallery work is naming them properly as that's what's I'm going to talk about why these policies were made and how I want you to follow them, more specifically the File Policy. Now, in less than a month, I haven't announced it through discussions or in a blog post that there are some new policies that have been made for the wiki to be in the specifics, I may have said it in the Discord server. (Oh, and if you are not in the Discord server and you want to join it, the widget is on the right side to join. The instructions are here to how it works and what goes on the Discord server (it serves as an alternative to the wiki chat and it's loads of fun to use there, like using the bots we have, etc.) So now, here's the policies that were being added if you haven't looked at: (Click on the tabs to get into more details of a policy) * Rule and Regulations - They remained unchanged, as it's self-explanatory. * Userpage Policy - Only times where I had to make this is if a user ever ends up editing someone else's user page without their permission or vandalize it. This were made in order to prevent lurkers from editing your user pages or even try to do crazy stuffs in them. This is like your personal space, even though there's a little limitations of what you can put in there. * Blog Policy - This one is not much watched over as there aren't blogs that are off-topic unlike last year, where I witnessed some before I became an admin. This was made whenever we are getting an increase of blogs. So, self-explanatory, it must contain content that is more than just a question or a "hello" approach. It's a stub if it's too short, like with articles that needs expanding, however this is where you can write your thoughts in here or anything that relates to the show. * Fanon Policy - This one is not a biggest problem, but I feel it's needed to add. This is the canon vs fanon thing. If it's canon, an article is added. Canon is the show's universe. K.O. is canon, Enid is canon, etc. What it means to be fanon? Fanon is what you created. As much as you like to create your own story or character, they don't belong in articles, they go to either a blog post, profile page or Discussions. However, if it's like a full-length story, it can go to the fanon wiki. The link is in the Fanon Policy section. * Discussions Policy - This one is for the social aspects of the wiki. Message wall threads, article comments, Discussions. Those are what we use to communicate to each other or share thoughts. Message Walls are self-explanatory, respect users spaces and they respond back to you. Comments, or my, where do I start, when you comment something, they have to relate to the article as they are article comments. Also, what happened from Mr. Gar's article was bunch of craziness where I had to put a stop to that conversation, keep in mind that a friendly debate is ok but if it gets heated, I advise you to either stop the conversation or contact an admin or moderator to prevent a discussion. They have the final say in this. For Discussions, that's another way where users can talk what they want to talk as long as it's in the guidelines. One purpose where you see an an admin or moderator use Discussions are proposals. Proposals you say, they are things that happens when there's something that needs a change that improves the wiki in a way. Some proposals have been successful with merging contents into one, they get announced in the Discord server, as we don't have a highlight feature yet in the future, since we don't have access to Forums. Currently, there's no bizarre things occurring there, but if there's ever a need to contact an admin or moderator. Use the report button and they can take care of it. * File Policy - This one policy is the one that will get the biggest for the wiki and this one is needed to be firmly moderated at and there's a reason why this one is needed to be enforced. As I stated that I'm going to focus on images since those are unkept for a while and there's something to do about it. ** Image Categorization - I will be working on how to categorize images and this one is not mandatory I will work on it. ** Image naming - This is the one biggie that you guys need to learn if you are going to do the galleries, especially for episodes. When naming images, they have to be consistent, so if you are doing "Let's Be Heroes" for example, the images you have gathered would have to be labelled, Let's Be Heroes 1, Let's Be Heroes 2, Let's Be Heroes 3, and so forth, not Screenshot, IMG or jbdsvidsbdsui (whatever you named it as). They have to be labelled right and must be chronologically from the start of the episode to the end. The other image naming rules are doing fine at the moment, but for episode galleries, this is strictly enforced as of now. For any questions with images, you can ask an admin or content moderator. To wrap up my status blog, I would like to give thanks for those who have sticked to the wiki and help editing the wiki and/or joining the Discord server. A special thanks is to the staff members that are doing a good job with doing the duties of the wiki. Coming up for few months is me focusing on image clean-up and so forth, I will still contribute the wiki and do my duties. ★ FreeSpirit98 ★ (talk) Category:Blog posts